


Talking to your body like we got too much to say.

by Chychyd



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: Flirting, Heavy Petting, Jealousy, Lots of it, M/M, Making Out, Married Life, Seth likes to give hickeys, Stefon loves making Seth jealous, Teasing, This is mostly just an excuse to write about the "Call me by your name" thing, and Seth really likes it too don't let him lie, if I'm being completely honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chychyd/pseuds/Chychyd
Summary: “Yeah, Colin said the same thing.” He breathed. “He told me I was good at a lot of things.”Oh god, it was too easy. It was too easy to get Seth all riled up. Too easy to get his blood boiling and his heart racing and his jaw clenched tight. “Yeah?” Seth asked, shortening the space between them. “What else did he say after you’d hung up the phone on me?”Stefon smiled around the beer and finished it off, setting the empty bottle down quietly. “He said someone like me should never have to be alone on a Saturday night.”We all want to know what the "Please, call me by your name." thing was about and what happened after. Well, Bon Appetit!





	Talking to your body like we got too much to say.

They have this  _ game  _ of sorts. It’s almost like an arrangement of some kind. And Seth knows there’s probably a name for it but he really isn’t one to stick labels on things. Especially when those labels are odd and not exactly moral or politically correct or have pretty much anything to do with Stefon. Less is more in those situations. Less labels, less clothes, less words.

 

So there Seth was, sitting alone on his couch in the dark on this Saturday night. He had a beer resting on his knee and the tv down low, the kids were asleep. But it was just loud enough for Seth to hear, not that he really needed to. The voice of the man speaking was ingrained into his brain and he could hear his inflection just by look on his face. Seth watched the screen intently. Even after all of these years, it still felt odd to see it from an outsider perspective. 

 

Seth couldn’t help but smile proudly at his husband on the screen. It had been a few years since the last time they asked Stefon to return and Seth could tell that he enjoyed being in that chair as much as the crowd enjoyed him sitting there. And because it had been a few years, this  _ game  _ hadn’t been as easy so play. Of course, it was easy for Stefon. Sit there, look pretty. He just had to bat his eyelashes a little, let his eyes do the talking while his mouth smiled and laughed and did that really hot thing where he sticks his tongue out and touches his lips with it - _ god  _ the things Stefon knows how to do with that tongue.

 

Seth was so lost in the thoughts of his husband that he almost missed it.

 

“So Stefon,” Collin, Seth’s much younger, much more handsome (although Stefon would heavily disagree if Seth ever brought it up) Weekend Update replacement gestured to Stefon.

 

“Please, call me by  _ your  _ name.” and that was all it took to get Seth’s blood boiling and flushing through all different parts of his body. Seth breathed deeply as he watched his husband look the other man up and down and  _ oh he’s doing the tongue thing jesus christ _ and he looks so damn smug because Stefon knows somewhere on the other side of that camera Seth is sitting there watching him flirt with the Update anchor and all Seth can do it sit there and watch it happen.

 

Their game doesn’t always stop there. Stefon won’t usually flirt with anyone else if Seth can’t hear or see them. So of course, once the show is over, Seth gets a call as he’s crawling into bed. He is at first expecting Stefon to tell him he was on his way home while telling him how the show went, even though Seth knows, he watched it. But instead Stefon didn’t speak into the receiver. The sounds were partially muffled, but Seth soon made out what was going on. There was a small  _ clunk  _ and then the voices were much clearer. 

 

“I hope I didn’t embarrass you too much up there, Colin Jost.” Stefon’s voice purred. The voice was distant, but still close enough to hear.

 

He could hear Collin chuckle and clear this throat. “No, not at all haha. I was just a little thrown back is all. I just wasn’t expecting it.”

 

Stefon made a  _ mmm  _ sound that Seth liked way too much. “Those are some pretty big pants to fill up there behind that desk.” There was a pause, like Stefon was taking a drink. “But you’re doing a pretty good job.”

 

“Don’t you mean pretty big  _ shoes  _ to fill?” 

 

Seth had his eyes closed but he could see it. He could see the way Stefon smirked around the little plastic straw in his cocktail and looked the faux anchor up and down, pausing at his lap before meeting Collin’s eyes. “Nope.”

 

Seth could hear Collin clear his throat again. He imagined the young anchor was probably shifting in his seat under Stefon’s stare. “So, how is Seth?” He asked after a beat of silence. He heard Stefon sigh dramatically.

 

“Well he’s not here, so he’s good, I suppose. He decided to stay home with the kiddies tonight instead of coming out with me. So I’m sure he’s probably watching old western reruns or writing something for Late Night.” Stefon lied. He knew exactly what Seth was doing. He knew that Seth was lying in bed, phone pressed to his ear and probably biting his lip to keep himself from saying something into the phone.

 

“You’d think he’d want to come support his husband.” He heard Collin mention. Which was true, he did. But this was their game and there were pro’s and con’s to it. “I mean it’s pretty big deal you’re here tonight. It’s been a while.”

 

“That it has, Colin Jost. But Stefon always finds ways to feel supported. With or without Seth Meyers.” Stefon dropped his voice and Seth could feel it in his stomach. His blood ran hot and he ached for Stefon to come home.

 

“And how do you do that?” Colins voice was quiet, but closer to the phone. Like he was leaning in. The image of another man leaning in close to his husband sent a fire through Seth. Stefon made one last, deep throaty noise and then the phone beeped in his ear as the line disconnected.

 

Seth was left breathless, frustrated, and slightly sweaty. He ripped his blankets off and headed back towards the living room area. He pulled a water bottle out of the fridge and sat at the bar where he could see Stefon when he walked in. Every nerve in him was on fire. He eyed the coat rack, the temptation to get up and go find Stefon in the streets growing stronger. But that wasn’t how the game worked. Now Seth sat there and stewed, uncomfortable in his own skin -and his boxers. He would sit and wait for his husband to get home and then Seth could pounce. 

 

This was the really hard part of the game. Because this is when Seth got to sit and think about how he feels about what just happened. He gets to replay the images of his husband giving lustful looks to other men and the way he taunted Seth over the phone, implying that he could find satisfaction elsewhere. It was an odd game, but it worked. It had been this way since the day they got married. Stefon wanted attention, so he threatened to get it somewhere else and Seth had that primal urge to chase what he wants and brand it as his own. Or at least put a ring on it.

 

Seth waited and waited and waited. The stool at the bar got uncomfortable, so he switched over to the couch, turning on some old StarTrek rerun but constantly looking over his shoulder towards the front door. The later it got, the more irritated Seth became. He tapped his foot against the rug and checked the clock again. It was almost 2 a.m. Part of Seth wanted to just crawl into bed and go to sleep, screw Stefon and his game. He didn’t know where Stefon was or why he was so late. He was normally home within half an hour from the last time Seth heard from him, instead it had been nearly two hours.

 

Soon there was a familiar jingle of the keys in the door and then it was creaking open. Seth was standing only a few feet away by the time Stefon slipped through the door, quietly shutting it behind him. “Hi, Seth Meyers.” Stefon sang as he looked his husband up and down. He was too cute. His hair was all ruffled and out of place, his arms were crossed over his chest and his feet were planted on the floor steady. He had this pout on his face with his forehead wrinkled and his mouth almost in a frown, but Stefon could tell the muscles in his face wanted to twitch. His eyes wanted to soften. But his husband was just so cute when he was pretending to be angry at Stefon for doing something wrong or unexpected. 

 

“Hi Stefon.” Seth huffed. “Did you have a nice night with  _ Colin _ ?”  _ Oh good, getting right to it _ . Stefon thought to himself as he involuntarily smirked. 

 

“Mm.” Stefon hummed and picked up Seth’s forgotten beer off the end table by the couch and took a swig. “You saw the show.” Of course he did. They both knew that. But it would get a reaction out of Seth -and that was what this game was about, afterall.

 

Seth’s nostrils flared but his eyes softened slightly. “Of course I saw the show. It was great.  _ You  _ were great.” Seth wanted to smile and tell Stefon that he was really proud of him. As much as Stefon liked being asked back, he never enjoyed it as much as those first three years sitting next to Seth. 

 

But this was not a time for that. That time would be later when they were in bed, ankles tangled and faces close. It would be when their hearts were still beating fast and the sweat would be cooling on their skin. Seth would let out a content sigh and whisper to his husband, “You did really great tonight. I laughed so hard at one point Scotty came down stairs to ask if Dada was home.” Stefon would smile wide and make sure Seth didn’t let him stay up to watch because Scotty was small and needed his rest. Seth would roll his eyes and tell his husband, “Of course. But I promised him you’d wake him up in the morning and tell him all about how the show went.” And of course, Stefon would without a second thought.

 

But now was not that time. Now was the time to get down to business. Now was time to finish this damn game. Stefon took a step into Seth’s space. He smelt like vodka and beer and old spice and something Seth’s couldn’t identify. Something different. “Yeah, Colin said the same thing.” He breathed. “He told me I was good at a lot of things.”

 

Oh god, it was too easy. It was too easy to get Seth all riled up. Too easy to get his blood boiling and his heart racing and his jaw clenched tight. “Yeah?” Seth asked, shortening the space between them. “What else did he say after you’d hung up the phone on me?”

 

Stefon smiled around the beer and finished it off, setting the empty bottle down quietly. “He said someone like me should never have to be alone on a Saturday night.”

 

“And what did you say to that?” They were whispering at this point. Partly because the kids were asleep, partly because they were so close they didn’t need to do more than whisper.

 

“I looked around the bar and asked him, do I really look alone? Gosh, Seth Meyers, he was just so polite.” He grazed his fingers down Seth’s arm, making him shiver. “He bought your husband drinks, he asked your husband if he was happy and satisfied, he wanted to make sure your husband got home safely.” Stefon’s fingers reached Seth’s hand and fiddled with the gold band wrapped around Seth’s finger. “Although, I don’t think it was our home he was trying to get me safely to, if I’m being honest.”

 

Seth couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed Stefon by the front of his shirt and slammed their mouths together. 

 

Stefon moaned into it, his hands instinctively grabbing for Seth, pulling him even closer. Seth bit down hard on Stefon’s bottom lip, getting an unintentional sound out of his husband. Seth walked them backwards until Stefon’s back was against the door he had just entered a few minutes prior. His head fell backward, making a small  _ thunk  _ with the door as Seth moved his kisses down his jaw and to his neck. 

 

Stefon smoothed his hands up his husband’s thighs and reached for his crotch before in one swift move, Seth had taken both his wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head and kissed Stefon so hard his head spun.  _ So it’s that kind of night _ , Stefon thought to himself, desperately searching for some kind of friction that he was being denied.

 

Stefon couldn’t help the little whines that came from the bottom of his throat as Seth sucked and bit as his neck. He just hoped they could keep quiet enough until they got to the bedroom. Seth pulled back from Stefon’s neck with a loud pop and smirked. He wrapped his hand lightly around Stefon’s neck and stroked the bright red mark with his thumb. “Mine.” He whispered through his teeth. Stefon’s eyes rolled back and he bit his lip, his head thunking against the door again.

 

“ _ Sethhh _ ” Stefon whined desperately, his jeans completely uncomfortable and his hands going the good type of numb from being pinned above his head. Their eyes met, both pupils blown so wide you’d think they had been at one of Stefon’s clubs, not just making out in the living room.

 

Seth smirked and kissed his husband gently before slipping his leg between Stefon’s. A high pitched noise escaped Stefon’s lips and his eyes squeezed shut tight. “Aww what’s wrong, Stefon? Don’t like being teased?” Stefon bit his lip and his hips bucked against Seth’s leg, so desperate for any relief. Seth slid his hand from Stefon’s wrists to his hands, holding them for a second before letting them slowly drop to the younger man’s sides. 

 

Stefon looked at his husband through half lidded eyes and licked his lips. “I want you.” He breathed out, hooking a finger into Seth’s waistband. God, he looked beautiful -leaning against their front door, hair a mess, half way in front of his eyes, his shirt wrinkled and his lips beautifully red and swollen. Seth could bend him over the couch right here and now. He considered it for a second before deciding against it.

 

Stefon let himself slink down onto his knees and was about to yank Seth’s plaid pajama pants down before Seth stopped him and chuckled deeply. “Did you really think it would be that easy?” Seth pulled his husband up on his feet and pulled him close so their chests were touching. “You made me stew for two hours while you were out having drinks with  _ Colin _ . I’m not done with you yet.” Stefon let out a groan but he knew he deserved it. It was what he was hoping for, afterall. He knew he was pushing Seth’s buttons and he loved every second of it.

 

Soon the two were heavily making out on the couch. Seth had gotten Stefon out of his shirt and was covering his husband in an amount of hickies he hadn’t seen since they started dating and a guy at a club started grinding on Stefon while Seth was getting drinks at the bar. Stefon was obscenely patchy from his jaw down for the next two weeks. Not that he minded at all. He was Seth Meyers’ guy and he wanted the whole world to know that.

 

Everytime Seth bit down on a sensitive piece of Stefon’s skin, Stefon would make a little “ah” noise that went straight to Seth’s groin. Every so often Seth would give Stefon’s skin a break to kiss him long and deep. He couldn’t help but grind himself on Stefon under him, wanting relief just as much as Stefon did. But Seth wanted Stefon to know how it felt to wait for what felt like ages to get what he wanted.

 

“Please, Seth Meyers!” Stefon whined quietly as Seth ghosted his lips over Stefon’s sternum. 

Seth pawed at Stefon’s crotch with one hand as his other quickly undid the button and zipper. Stefon couldn’t help but arch his back as he watched his husband kiss down his body, helping Seth tug his skinny jeans down. “You’re so mean.” Stefon huffed but was quickly back to moaning as Seth teased him through his boxers.

 

“You really think you could get this anywhere else?” Stefon shook his head and bit his lip. Seth crawled up and kissed right under Stefon’s ear, “I make you feel better than anyone else, right sweetheart?” Stefon only replied with a probably-too-loud moan as Seth finally wrapped his hand where Stefon was aching the most. His hips impulsively bucked in to Seth’s hand.

 

“I’m not going to last worth shit if you keep this pace.” Stefon rushed out. Seth chuckled and pecked his husband’s lips.

 

“You’re just trying to get me to fuck you faster.” Seth replied against Stefon’s lips, who groaned as Seth did something particularly delicious with his hand. 

 

“Seth Meyers, pretty pretty please! Please take me to bed and you can fuck me seven ways to sunday if it makes you feel better.” Seth shivered at the way his husband begged for him. “Colin Jost has nothing on you, Seth Meyers. Nothing.” Call it jealousy, call it egotism, call it whatever you want but that had Seth yanking himself and Stefon up from the couch and into their room. He shoved Stefon down on the bed and tugged his own shirt over his head, throwing it to the floor. His pajama pants soon followed. 

 

And Stefon knew. Stefon knew his husband had this jealous streak that lit a flame in both of them in the very best way possible. Neither of them had a real reason to be jealous, neither of them distrusted the other or worried they’d find someone better. Although neither of them could say honestly that they’d never had a moment where they felt unworthy of just how amazing the other was, but there was still this thing that lingered in both of them. Something that just made their marriage work so well.

 

Stefon liked to flirt, he always had. It was fun, it gave him confidence. It was something he could control and he liked knowing he had something liken to a super power. Stefon knew how to bat his eyelashes and smile real pretty and say all the right (and oh, so wrong) things that got people to stutter and shiver and blush. And when him and Seth had started dating, Stefon was honest with Seth. He told him he didn’t know how to “Do the normal  _ Monogamy  _ thing. I don’t know how to belong to a person.”

 

But that was never a problem for Seth. Seth wanted Stefon, but not like that. Not like normal people want someone because Stefon wasn’t normal and he liked that. “Here’s the thing,” Seth had started one night. They were making out on the couch, both hard in their jeans but content in the way their tongues felt in each other’s mouths. “You don’t belong to me.” He said against Stefon’s neck, making the younger man pull back with a confused face. “I like what we have and I know we can make it work. So I’ll make you a deal,” Seth dove back into the crook of Stefon’s neck, kissing and biting at the sensitive skin while his hands undid the buttons and zipper on Stefon’s jeans. “If you ever feel like you’re not getting what you want from me,” Seth slipped his hand into Stefon’s jeans. “If you ever feel like someone can do you better than I can,” He shifted himself lower, inches away from Stefon’s crotch. “Than you can go to them. Just come home and tell me you were wrong.” Stefon’s head fell back as Seth took him into his mouth, making his head spin and his heart flutter.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Powers by Lostboycrow


End file.
